Sombra
by Xia M
Summary: Daichi era uma estrela brilhante. Só precisava de um céu que o deixasse brilhar." :: Ficlet/One-Shot ::


_**N/A: **__Yo! o/ Eu não morri! xD Eu sei que não publico nada desde o desafio da Ana, mas também a inspiração não aparece todos os dias, não é? Aconteceram várias coisas desde a minha última fic publicada que me roubaram o tempo, mas estou de volta pelo menos até as aulas começarem. 8D _

_Sobre a fic…era algo que eu queria ter publicado no dia 18 de Agosto, mas não deu. Tal como fiz o ano passado, é uma fic a celebrar os meus quatro anos no FF. Ninguém deve ligar a isso, mas para mim é uma data importante pois a minha vida mudou muito desde que estou aqui. Lamechas, eu sei. Já repararam que quando falo de mim só sai lamechices? u.u _

_Enfim, não me vou adiantar muito por aqui. Espero que gostem da fic. Boa leitura! 8D_

_**Advertências: **__Fic sobre uma personagem esquecida e que eu adoro – Daichi Sumeragi. Fic sem género definido. u.u Ficlet/One-shot._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade pertence a Aoki Takao. Fic escrita sem quais quer fins lucrativos._

* * *

**Sombra**

-x-

Daichi Sumeragi não sabia como se ligava um computador – ou qual o seu aspecto. Não sabia como os pássaros voavam, nem o porquê da água dos rios continuar a correr. Ele não sabia porque as folhas eram verdes, não sabia porque o céu era azul e tinha apenas uma vaga ideia de onde vinham os bebés.

Mas uma coisa ele sabia. Havia algo do qual ele tinha a certeza absoluta. O porquê dele ter saído de casa e ter ido até à pequena cidade de Akebono. Naquela altura, muitos achariam o seu motivo algo impossível, mas para ele soava bem simples. Desafiar o campeão mundial. O _bicampeão_ mundial. E, mais que tudo, derrotá-lo.

Naquela altura, isso era algo que Daichi queria. E, ao fim de algum tempo, conseguiu. Após muita procura, ele finalmente encontrou o campeão e foi capaz de desafiá-lo. Porém, não foi capaz de derrotá-lo. Ele era o campeão – _bicampeão_ – mundial, afinal.

Mas Daichi era teimoso. Ele podia não saber muitas coisas – desistir sendo uma delas – mas sabia que aquela luta não tinha sido justa. Pelo menos, soava-lhe assim. Então ele quis uma desforra. E correu atrás dela. Literalmente.

Descobriu onde morava o campeão e, contra todas as hipóteses, acabou por ficar na casa dele. E não apenas a dormir. Aí teve a sua chance de lhe pedir a desforra. Chance essa, não concedida. Mas Daichi não sabia desistir. Então ele implorou e suplicou, perseguiu e atormentou o campeão até, finalmente, conseguir a sua desforra. Porém, perdeu novamente. E, desta vez, de forma bem justa.

No entanto, não se deu por vencido. Soube do campeonato que se aproximava e decidiu participar. Aquela poderia ser a sua última hipótese contra o actual campeão e não podia desperdiçá-la. Mas as coisas não correram como esperava. Daichi não lutou contra o campeão e, ao contrário do esperado, acabou por ter que lutar ao lado dele. Iria ser seu companheiro de equipa. Iria ser _parceiro_ dele.

Brincadeira do destino, só podia.

O seu objectivo era bem claro: desafiar e derrotar o actual campeão mundial. Nunca – _**nunca**_ – ser parceiro dele. Mas ele era parceiro dele e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar tal facto.

Durante os primeiros dias do campeonato, teve vontade – _muita vontade_ - de trucidar o seu _parceiro_. Porque, ao contrário de si, ele nem tentava fingir que eles eram parceiros. Ele preferia afundar-se num canto e lamentar-se pela perda da sua adorada equipa, só porque era bom demais.

Isso irritava Daichi. E muito. Mas Daichi tinha que manter o controlo. Afinal, não se podia dar ao luxo de perder durante o campeonato mundial. Se tudo corresse bem, quem sabe ele não se tornaria o novo campeão.

Após algum tempo, as coisas acabaram por melhorar, permitindo a Daichi suportar um pouco mais o seu parceiro. Porque ele já não era o seu desafio, mas sim o seu parceiro. E ambos tinham que lidar com isso.

E lidaram. Nas finais do campeonato, Daichi e Tyson já eram uma verdadeira equipa. Sim, eles brigavam, eles rosnavam um com o outro e quase que se matavam, mas eles eram parceiros e nada iria mudar isso. Na verdade, eles já nem queriam mudar isso.

Juntos, venceram o campeonato, trazendo para a sua equipa o título de campeões mundiais. Mas, na realidade, o único a receber um verdadeiro título havia sido o seu companheiro de equipa. O, agora, tricampeão mundial.

No início, quando a memória do campeonato estava fresca, Daichi não sentiu que havia alguma diferença entre si e o seu parceiro. Eles eram uma equipa, tinham conseguido o título juntos e estavam a ser homenageados os dois. Porém, à medida que o tempo foi passando, a dupla dos BBA Revolution deixou de existir, passando a haver apenas um tricampeão mundial.

E aí, passou a haver uma diferença. Ela era quase imperceptível nos primeiros dias, mas com o passar do tempo a diferença entre os dois e a sua causa foi mais que óbvia. Até mesmo para si.

Daichi estava a ser ignorado. Estava a ser deixado de lado, esquecido pelo público que o aplaudiu e que o admirou. Daichi estava a ser engolido pelo brilho e pela fama do seu parceiro, ficando apenas com espaço na sua sombra.

Sim, na sombra. Por mais que odiasse esse facto, Daichi agora não era nada mais que uma sombra do seu antigo parceiro. Podia saltar, espernear, gritar, até morrer e ressuscitar que não valeria a pena. Ele tinha sido esquecido pelo público e não voltaria a ser lembrado tão cedo. Pelo menos, enquanto permanecesse nas sombras.

Mas, por mais que ele não soubesse muitas coisas, ele sabia onde estava e sabia o que tinha de fazer para sair de lá. Agora ele entendia os antigos companheiros do seu ex-parceiro…eles não gostavam de sombra. Da sombra do actual tricampeão mundial.

E ele também não gostava. Por isso, decidiu abandoná-lo e voltar ao seu objectivo inicial. Ao motivo que o levara a sair de casa e procurar o campeão em primeiro lugar. Desafiá-lo e, consequentemente, derrotá-lo.

Porque, por mais impossível que isso soasse, sempre era melhor que estar enfiado naquela sombra grande e escura, capaz de cobrir a estrela mais brilhante. E Daichi era uma estrela brilhante. Só precisava de um céu que o deixasse brilhar.

-x-

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hum, bem, eu sei que a fic está pequena. Mas eu não tinha muito mais a acrescentar. Afinal, estava a falar do Daichi. Talvez pudesse ter explorado melhor o tema em si, mas eu ainda não recuperei completamente de um ataque de falta de inspiração __**daqueles**__. Então, peço paciência! i.i_

_De qualquer forma, espero que alguém tenha gostado e que alguém tenha entendido alguma coisa destas pobres linhas que eu escrevi. Podem cobrar, eu mereço. u.u_

_Mesmo assim…reviews? ç.ç_


End file.
